Scary Story
by CrazyCactus03
Summary: A young girl and her brother stay the night at their aunts house. However, a night could be longer than it seems.
1. Chapter 1 Awakened

Scary Story

2015 (yeah I typed this up some time ago, bare with the countless mistakes I'm too lazy to fix.) ( Okay, I might have fixed some m(._.)m)

CHAPTER 1

~awakened~

I awoke to hear a soft melody playing softly on the piano down stairs. I lay in my bed listening, with every key being hit I become tense. My younger brother Bobby however lay asleep in the bed to the right of me. We were...unfortunately spending the night at our aunts house- who creeps out everyone she meets, including us.

The room was filled with darkness. You can hear the wind whirling outside, the only light in the room was the grey tint from the moon on the single window. The music didn't stop. I uncovered myself with the ton of blankets on me due to the horrid cold. I can see my own breath from the moonlight it's so cold!

I went to stomp my way out of this filthy bed. I put my feet on the floor so fast that I snagged my toe on something sharp on the floor. A nail? I made a slight noise and plopped back on my bed hardly seeing a thing with my eyes preyed shut. I grasped my toe which covered my hand with blood. I quickly skimmed my finger over the wound, crap it's kind of deep!

I tried my best not to cry. My foot is dripping with blood. I tore a piece of material off the blanket and tightly tied it around my toe really fast, I wanted to scream but didn't want to wake bobby up. My groans could be heard in the cold room, Yet the piano was still playing. I was angry and in pain, I didn't care anymore.

I got out of the bed, slightly hoping the same thing wouldn't happen-which it didn't. I reached my hand out to find the end of the bed which didn't take long. I had goosebumps and a sick feeling in stomach. Then I found my hand and the door handle and twisted it slowly followed by a screeching sound. I finally, yet painfully, made my way out of the room and into the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hallway

For the record, I know this is a crappy story, but come on I'm bored ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

CHAPTER 2

~The Hallway~

Okay, my aunt might of not have seemed so creepy at first but her house sure was. The hallway was lit brightly with old shanderlers unlike the room I just left. it was long and slim I couldn't even stretch my arms all the way out. It looked new but old at the same time. The red oak wood was polished and the long tan runner had not one spec of anything on it, just really beautiful floral designs.

What made me upset was the music was still playing but my toe- I should care but I just want to sleep in peace for once. I guess you could say I somewhat tip toed to the end of the hallway. I finally reached the stairs. I tried peeking my head to expect to see my aunt which I probably should mention I don't even know her name... I just call her aunt or auntie. I started down the stairs when the clock went off which meant midnight.

When I reached the bottom of the stair case my auntie sat on the leather chair playing away. I stared for at least a minuet. She has a very morbid look to her. She's young, appearing to only be in her twenties. Her long dark hair was in perfect curls, her eyes were brown, and overall she is very thin and beautiful. Then I finally decided to ask her to stop playing that annoying piano!

"Auntie would you stop playing the piano this late at night so we can get some sleep?" I pleaded slyly.

"Honey, don't you just love this song? And by 'we' do you mean you and me or you and-"

"Me and Bobby we need our sleep!" I interrupted impatiently.

"We'll I'm sure he will come down now." Auntie always talks in a slow calm feminine voice that usually scares people but now I see people's points.

Upstairs I heard the door open along with some footsteps and here came along little bobby with his blanket over his side. Okay I didn't understand how he just woke up like that... Maybe my aunt rung a bell upstairs somehow?... Me and Bobby were standing at the end of the stair case when we heard a loud bang and creaking.

Then auntie just had to say: "Go back up stairs to sleep." I paused, suddenly afraid. "We are not going back up there"... I was interrupted by a huge bang followed by a door slamming from up above.

Bobby pleaded, "Please don't make us!"

"-Someone's up there we should leave!" I finished for him.

"Then why don't you go and see who it is?" Auntie very creepily stared at us with a smile.

"Go and make friends with it, they're very nice." Before we could do or say anything she pulled a giant knife out of nowhere.

"Here take this." We stood there scared to death as the terrifying sounds continued from above, but we didn't move to scared to talk worried what the next move would be.

"No?" Auntie cooed. "Well then..." She stood up and walked over to us, knife still in hand. My heart dropped as she took her cold hands and grabbed us by the arms and started yanking us up the stairs, soon literally dragging us... My toe was the last thing I needed to worry about.

—-

(Y/N) : "Yeah, screw the upstairs and the whole house" *akwardly laughing while scratching head

Auntie: *whips out knife, "Are you sure about that?" *headtilt

yes yes okay, I'll shut up now,

haha... depression is lonely but crappy stories are... strange.


	3. Chapter 3 He is Dead

CHAPTER 3

~he is dead~

I grew in fear of what would happen next- who could imagine what Bobby was thinking. We were screaming, I kicked at her, shoved, pushed, swatted, spat, bit, anything you could think of but she wasn't even scratched or bleeding! We brutally made our way to the door of that now seeming even more horrifying room as she let go of Bobby who stood still.

She opened the door. Once more Auntie grabbed both of us and shoved us inside so forcefully that we fell tumbling onto the floor where I hit the bed. I was sobbing. My head felt as if someone was squeezing as hard as they possibly could. I asked bobby if he was okay, but I didn't get a reply, only a thud somewhere in the room. I stood up alarmed and hurting.

I squinted around the room not finding him. I searched all around the room feeling everything but not him.

"Bobby?!" My voice broke. No reply. Suddenly and loudly the door flew open revealing Auntie and the hallway light peaking through. There stood my aunt-who I now wished was dead.

"Where is bobby?!" I demanded.

"Sweetie, Bobby's right there." She pointed behind me as I turned my head I saw at least what I think was Bobby sitting on the bed, face hidden because of the darkness.

"Bobby?" My quiet voice asked.

"No Bobby's gone." I stood still, too terrified to move.

"No that is bobby." I shakingly replied, unsure of what she was saying, that definitely has to be Bobby! Who else could it be?

"Honey Bobby's not here."

We had the same conversation at least well over thirty times, each one brought me close to tears again. Until she changed the words.

"Bobby is dead." The words left her, like a gust of wind, they left me breathless.

—

Hi, its me again ｖ（＾＿＾ｖ） so yeah, i can remember what i planned for to Happen next. If anyone wants I will type that up (hopefully less cringeworthy) so if anyone wants to read the rest, I dunno, comment or do something positive if you want. ~Peace (￣^￣)ゞ


End file.
